


Peter's Love (Peter Parker x Reader)

by KatisTrash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Also MJ n Ned r absolute cuties i love, Blow Jobs, Boners, F/M, First time (for Peter), Hand Jobs, I hope u enjoy Kasey i love u so much, M rating for ch 2, M/M, Peter is a HUGE SOFTIE, This is also cliche as fuc but ya, Vaginal Fingering, lots of fluff in chapter 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: Peter has a crush on you and decides to ask you to Homecoming.





	1. Magical Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KLLovesBands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLLovesBands/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a crush on you and decides to ask you to Homecoming.

“Peter, you’re staring again.” A voice rang behind Peter’s ears. He became distracted from his eyes gazing at you. as you walked through the cafeteria and looked at the source the voice came from, Michelle Jones.

“I- I’m not staring, I’m just admiring them from afar.” Peter lied, giving Michelle a glance.

“Sure you are, Spider Boy. Why don’t you quit being a loser for five seconds and ask them out?” Michelle questioned, glaring at Peter, while Ned sat in the seat next to the two.

“Them? Way out of his league. There’s no way.” Ned perked in, as Peter eyed him.

“Dude, shut up.” Peter scoffed, lightly punching him in the shoulder.

“I’m joking. Come on, you’re Spider-Man. You probably could just web them and tell them your feelings right then and there.” Ned joked, as Michelle rolled her eyes.

“You caught me when you said they’re way out of his league but you just lost me. You two are absolute losers.” Michelle said, as Peter glanced at both Michelle and Ned, “This is why I don’t let you borrow the suit.” Peter stated, once again looking at your table with your group of friends.

“Ooh I know, I could be your wingman. It’d be so cool! I would be Spider-Man’s wingman!” Ned basically yelled out, as Peter continued to cover his mouth.

“Remember when I said to not blow my cover? Ned, this is important. I don’t want everyone in the school knowing I’m this superhero. It’s bad enough that Aunt May knows already. She’s way too overprotective of me now.” Peter said softly, as Ned seemingly agreed and kept his mouth shut. 

You walked towards the table of what everyone would call the ‘Loser’s Table’. as you saw as Peter’s eyes bulge open. 

“Hey guys, mind if I sit here?” You questioned, as you noticed Michelle lightly hit Peter in the arm playfully. “Y--Yeah, of course. Of course you can sit here.” Peter stuttered, as you witnessed his cheeks flash a dark red as you sat next to him.

You three sat in an awkward silence for a moment, as Michelle coughed gently, before breaking the ice “So, I think Peter would like to ask you something.” Michelle suggested, giving him a sly grin.

You couldn’t help but to notice from under the table as Peter’s bulge in his pants seemed to rise, you understood though. Teenage boys have extreme hormones. “I- I.. Y/N, would you.. um like to go with me to Homecoming?” Peter questioned, still as nervous as ever.

You smiled brightly, “Of course, I would love to!” You responded, excitedly. What Peter didn’t know is that you had the exact feelings as he did for you, and you were always scared to talk to him. But you were encouraged by your friends to finally make a move.

Peter's heart fluttered, as a blush rose from his cheeks "Really? You really want to come with me?" Peter questioned, that boy couldn't believe his eyes. This had to be a dream.

You nodded your head and grinned at him, "See you then, Spider Boy." You said, before trailing off to the other side of the cafeteria.

"Wait what how did they--" Peter began to speak, before getting interrupted by Michelle "You're not very secretive, Peter. It's pretty easy actually, if you look close enough." Michelle commented.

"Also, sorry Ned but looks like I'm your wingman. Actually I'm not sorry at all, I've always wanted to be a wingman even for losers like you." Michelle said, showing a small smile on her face.

A couple days have passed, and you and Peter were getting ready for Homecoming. You were both extremely nervous, as you fixed yourself up. Aunt May encouraged him that he looked wonderful and the dance would go okay. Peter took a huge breath before walking to your place to come get you.

As you were double checking yourself, which seemed like the hundredth time, suddenly you heard a knock from the front door. Your heart beat speed up, as you heard a voice call to you "Y/N! Your boyfriend is here!" Your mom called, while your cheeks flushed. You swear she's trying so hard to embarrass you in front of Peter.

You eagerly climbed down the stairs, as Peter's eyes fell full focus on you. His jaw dropped to the floor, as you noticed once again his bulge was very erect. You couldn't help but blush, as Peter stepped forward to you. 

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Y/N. You look like Cinderella in that blue dress." Peter complimented, as you grinned widely at him. That was probably the best compliment you have ever gotten.

You hoped that your mom wouldn't do that embarrassing thing of taking a bunch of pictures of you in a dress, but that's exactly what ended up happening. Your heartbeat speed up as you were close to Peter.

"Now, how about a kiss, you lovebirds?" Your mom suggested, as you looked over at Peter. His eyes were gazing at you, looking like he's wanted this his entire life. Your heart was beating out of your chest, before placing a quick kiss onto Peter's lips. His lips felt so warm and soft.

"Aww, aren't you guys adorable? Go have fun, you two!" Your mom said, smiling at the two of you before you headed out the door. 

"I'm so sorry about her. She's really embarrassing sometimes." You told Peter, as you walked to the dance. 

"It's okay, everything will be alright as long as I am with you." Peter said, before grabbing your hand lightly, as you two arrived by the building of the dance.

"Hey! What would happen if you guys had babies? Would you have like spider babies?" Ned questioned, the funny part was that he seemed completely serious.

"Ned! Seriously? I'm not going to answer that!" Peter responded, looking into your direction, before you two made your way into the dance, "It's an important question though!" You heard Ned yell at Peter, but Peter decidedly ignored it as you two entered the building. 

There were lots of students gathered from your school that you recognized. The activities ranged from listening to the loud music, dancing, or hanging in the corner. Michelle, as you noticed was one of them hanging in the corner.

Michelle had a beautiful dress on, you were disappointed to realize nobody came with her to the dance. Fortunately enough, Peter stepped in and sat next to her, as you followed.

"Hey loser and loser's date, what's up?" Michelle inquired her usual greeting, as shortly after Ned joined you three "Why do you keep calling us losers when you are a loser yourself?" Peter questioned, as Michelle raised an eyebrow.

"That's a good point, Parker." Michelle said slipping a bit of a smile at Peter, "I'm just here for the food, really." Michelle admitted, as you turned to look at the crowd of people.

It sure gave you anxiety seeing all these people, but you were glad you were there especially with Peter. You smiled at him, gently squeezing his hand. 

"Being the wingman totally worked, as if Ned did it we probably wouldn't be here, now would we?" Michelle said, as a smile appared of her face at you.

"I'm calling dibs to be your wingman next time, MJ." Ned suggested, as Michelle turned her head away for a moment, "We'll have to see about that, loser." Michelle said, looking into the crowd once more.

Shortly after slow dance music began to play, "So Y/N, would you like to dance?" Peter questioned, as you had no hesitation to grab his hand and you two walked to the dance floor.

You placed your arms around his shoulders, as Peter continued to put his palms on your hip. You couldn't believe this was happening. You were dancing with Peter Parker. You two motioned your body to the music, as Peter spun you around, "I've wanted to do this since forever ago. I'm so glad you're here, Y/N." Peter admitted, before a blush was planted onto your cheeks.

"I'm glad you're here too. I can't believe this all is happening. My crush is dancing with me and he's Spider-Man." You responded, smiling softly at him, as Peter wrapped his arms tighter around your waist.

You two slow-danced the night away, as Michelle and Ned agreed that they were both Peter's wingman. You couldn't believe you had Homecoming with Peter Parker, or known as Spider-Man. You couldn't wait until what would come next.


	2. Sweet but Not So Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are introduced to Aunt May for the first time.

You arrived at Peter Parker's house, anxiously stepping up to the front door. Tonight was the night that you would meet Peter's aunt, May. You have been dating Peter for a few months now, and you both decided it was time to meet his family. Peter has told you his aunt is super friendly and sweet, but anxiety still bubbled inside you.

You gently knocked on the door, as your hands shook with fear. At an almost instant, May opened the door "Oh hello, you must be Y/N! Peter has told me so much about you. Come in, come in!" May exclaimed, giving you a friendly smile.

You entered your way into the kitchen, as Peter was in a nicely fitted suit, sitting in one of the chairs, "Someone's fancy tonight, aren't we?" You teased, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek, as Aunt May grinned at you two.

"Of course, it's a special night, my partner of mine is meeting the best aunt in the entire world." Peter responded, as you sat next to him by the table. God, this boy is incredibly soft and pure.

"Peter! That's so sweet of you." May said, sitting across from your two at the dinner table "Peter told me what your favorite food was so I decided to prepare it for you. I hope you enjoy." May ensured, as she pointed to the huge bowl of spaghetti on the table.

You immediately decided to dig in, putting spaghetti on your plate, as you continued to try a little bit. Your taste buds felt like they were dancing on your tongue, as you placed the spaghetti into your mouth "Mrs. Parker, this is absolutely delicious. You're an amazing cook." You commented, as May gave you a smile.

"Of course, Peter tells me how sweet and caring you are to him and that means so much to me and I wanted to show you some love as well." May said, as she took a bite into her spaghetti.

You three chatted about the things going on in your lives, until the conversation changed to how you guys met, "So Peter tells me you guys met at school, right?" May questioned, looking at your direction.

Oh, how you remembered. You guys met when you sat next to eachother in class, which you didn't dare to speak eachother until one day when the teacher assigned you two as partners. You didn't quite believe in love at first sight until you met Peter, but that first glance you thought differently.

"Yeah, it's quite a story actually. We were so nervous to talk to eachother even when we were classmates and even sitting next to eachother. One day though, Peter shakingly asks me to Homecoming and I was so excited to accept." You explained, glancing at Peter.

"I--I wasn't that embarrassed." Peter blushed, as it almost felt like déjà vu from the day he asked you out to Homecoming. 

"Sure you weren't, dork." You said, pressing a quick kiss against his lips. You suddenly remembered the boners he got from you, which gradually turned you on. You couldn't help but think about inappropriate thoughts about Peter. You two attempted to have sex a couple times, but something always was in the way and it was a basic cockblock.

"You guys are so cute. I'm glad Peter has you." May commented, as you started to linger your fingertips onto Peter's pants, as you gave a grin at Aunt May.

"I'm glad Peter asked me out, he's the sweetest." You replied, as you began to move your fingertips to between his thighs, as you spread them gently across, squeezing as gently as you possibly could.

Peter's face began to turn red, as he took a silent deep breath "And you're the cutest, Y/N. Aunt May, the spaghetti is wonderful by the way." Peter said, as you noticed his hands began to rub against his knees. 

You pressed your fingertips harder right besides his crotch, teasingly putting your finger by his dick, almost grabbing a touch for it. 

You gave a mischievous smirk at Peter, before sliding your hand down his pants. You softly grabbed onto his dick, squeezing it roughly. You noticed as Peter was about to release a moan as he opened his mouth, but nothing was able to come out.

"I also you made some chocolate chip cookies. You guys want some?" May asked, as you simply nodded your head.

"Yes! I would love some cookies!" Peter exclaimed, as Aunt May gave him a glare before putting a couple of each of your plates.

You noticed as Peter bite his lip, before gripping onto his pants some more. This turned you on greatly, which made you desperately want to go under the table and give him a blowjob, but unfortunately you couldn't. Not yet anyways.

You stroked your fingertips onto his dick, which made Peter tilt his head back slightly and let out a quiet moan, "Is something wrong, Peter? You're acting a little off." May asked, with concern in her voice. 

"No Aunt May, everything is okay. Just worried about Mr. Stark, that's all." Peter replied, which wasn't a complete lie. He did worry about Tony Stark quite a lot. 

"Oh? Tony Stark is the one that called me Aunt Hottie. He thinks he's hiding it behind my back but do I know the truth." Aunt May smirked at the two of you. 

Suddenly, almost on cue you heard a knock from the front door "I'll go get that, I'll be back." May stated, before exiting the room to go grab the door. Finally, a distraction, you thought. Now was your chance.

You couldn't resist anymore, as you slid under the table, crawling up to his crotch area. You carefully, but quickly unzipped his pants and saw his massive erection from his underpants. You grasped onto his dick, pulling it out from his underpants, as Peter began to moan a little bit louder.

Without hesitation, entering the head of his dick into your mouth as you sucked so causationally at first, then gradually began to speed up. Before long, you heard footsteps begin to head back your way. You quickly zipped back up his pants, getting back into your seat. 

"I apologize about that, guys. Some guy was asking for directions. Not sure why he decided to knock on the door though." May explained. Thank God for that guy, you had to get a small taste of dick. You craved it at this point.

"Aunt May, can me and Y/N go work on math homework? It's due tomorrow." Peter asked, you knew right away that was a damn lie. May narrowed her eyes, as she turned to Peter "As long as you promise me, you're doing just math homework."

"Of course, Aunt May. We'll be okay, I promise." Peter ensured, as May gave a sigh and said, "Alright, go ahead. I'll be checking on you soon. Don't you dare lie to me, Peter." May stated, as you two went into Peter's bedroom.

"Make this quick, you-- uh-- make me feel really great.. I mean you know.. but Aunt May will kill me if she finds out." Peter stuttered, as you noticed an erection appeared on his crotch area. 

You couldn't resist the temptation anymore, as you threw your lips onto him. You ruffled his hair, while you launched him onto the bed. 

"Y/N.. I haven't done this before." Peter announced, as you laid yourself up from the bed. 

"Are you okay with this?" You asked, you surely didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

"I wanted my first time to be with someone special, I think I found the one to do it with." Peter responded, as you smiled and placed a kiss onto his cheek.

"Anything you want to do to me, Peter. You can start right now." You said, giving him a small smirk as Peter softly placed a kiss onto your lips. When your lips seperated, you were thrown back onto the bed.

Peter crawled next to you, taking heavy breathes. You could tell he was very nervous, "Don't push yourself if you don't want to. If you say stop at anytime we can stop." You reassured as Peter gave you a soft smile, before continuing to crawl on top of you. 

Peter thrusted his body onto yours, as you felt his immediate body heat. You let out a soft moan, as you pulled him in for another kiss. 

You rolled over, as Peter caressed his fingers against your thigh. Your pussy was basically throbbing for him to stick his dick inside you.

"Is it okay if I pull off your pants and underpants?" Peter asked, as you noticed his palms were shaking. You grappled his hand onto yours, giving him a little bit of comfort.

You simply nodded your head, as Peter placed his hand onto your zipper, slowly unzipping it. Making the temptation grow, as he tossed off your pants and underpants. 

Peter's fingers trailed near the entrance of your vagina, "You're such a tease, Peter." You commented, as a smirk appeared on your face.

Peter looked up at you giving you a grin, before continuing to push his fingertips against your clit "I'm sorry if this hurts you. I don't mean to. Tell me to stop when you want to." Peter said, as he began to trail his fingers near the sides of your vagina. 

"You're not hurting me, I promise. You're doing wonderful." You said, as you tilted your head back ever so slightly, while Peter began pushing into your clit a little harder.

You let out a louder moan than expected, and covered your mouth for a moment "You need to learn to be a little quieter, don't you think? Aunt May could hear us." Peter said, as he plants a passionate kiss onto your lips.

You are pinned on the bed by Peter, as suddenly the door swings open. You see Aunt May standing at the entrance, seemingly disappointed but for sure not shocked. You two were speechless, as you looked up at May. 

"Peter!" May exclaims, before dragging him out of his room. You sat there awkwardly, before slipping your clothes back on.

Shortly, Aunt May comes back in the room with Peter, "Mrs. Parker, I'm so sorry. If you want me to go I can go." You apologized, as May glanced over at you.

"I'm not mad at either of you. As long as two used some kind of protection, right?" May questioned, as you two gulped. Fuck. You didn't think of that while in the moment.

You both simultaneously nodded your head, "You two are kids, I guess I can't stop you from doing that. It's okay to expierence things you never tried before but just please remember to use protection I know how hard it can be but I would hate to see one of you get some kind of STD from not wearing protection." May said, giving you both concerned eyes.

You two sat there in awkward silence, "I'm sorry if I ruined your moment I just want you to be safe, okay?" May stated, as she gave Peter a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room once more.

"I think I should go home, Peter. We can continue sometime later if you want." You suggested, as Peter hugged you tightly before you exited the room. You grinned after walking out of the house, everything should turn out just fine.


	3. Curse Yet a Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Universe where Peter is an angel and is set to protect you.

Everyone has an angel watching them. For you although, you have an angel watching you no matter what and is always there to protect you from dangerous situations. His name is Peter Parker. He's been in your life as long as you can remember, probably since you were born. The problem is though you're fighting with the Avengers and you are likely to get into a tricky situation all the time. You rely on this angel to protect you, but of course not always.

The purple devil himself, Thanos had a mischevious grin planted on his face. He had collected all but one of the Infinity War stones. You managed to have the last one. You were face to face with this destructive monster.

"Just give it up and give it to me, Y/N. Admit it, it's all over now." Thanos said, stepping forwards to you. There was no way you would give in, but Thanos was ten times stronger than you are. You couldn't be able to defeat him by yourself.

Thanos swung his arm near your chest, but you quickly dodged it before any damange could be done "Too slow. Try again." You teased, as this greatly angered Thanos, making him charge at you at what felt like an extraordinary running speed.

Thanos grappled you by the neck, putting extreme pressure on your oxygen. You could barely breathe, you tried desperately to gasp for air from his grip. You were tossed onto the hard ground, as you could hardly contain your vision. Thanos was about to take another swing at you, but something blocked him.

You managed to retrieve back some of your vision, to see Peter standing eye to eye from Thanos, "I've never seen something as ugly as you. What are you anyways?" Peter questioned, as Thanos didn't respond and just his immediate reaction was to fight. 

Thanos launched himself at Peter, as before Thanos got the chance to pumble Peter into the ground, with a snap of the fingers Thanos started to disintegrate into thin air. The rest of the Infinity Stones were also dropped. You gasped, as the rest of the Avengers started to surround the scene.

"Ha! You finally got that purple idiot!" Rocket exclaimed, pacing over towards you and Peter. "Could you do that snap of the fingers all this time? You could of done that since the beginning." Rocket pointed out. Rocket knew Peter. Actually, practically all the Avengers knew who Peter was. He's stepped into so many circumstances, it was impossible to not know him.

Peter grabbed onto your hand as you laid upon the ground, "You alright, Y/N?" Peter questioned, with concern shown in his tone.

"I'll be okay. I'm just hurting pretty bad after getting slammed on the ground. I don't know if I can walk right now, could you perhaps carry me Peter?" You suggested, this was an obviously a lie. You surely could walk fine, but you wanted to be satisfied with the reward of getting thrown on the ground by Thanos other than him being dead.

Peter picked you up, carrying you bridal style "Are you happy now?" Peter asked, as you laid your head head onto his shoulder "I'm getting carried by an angel and the biggest archenemy of this universe has been killed. Thanks to you." You said, as you lightly kissed him on the cheek.

A blush rose on the angel's cheeks. Sure as powerful as Peter is, he's incredibly soft. "Shouldn't you be in school?" Peter questioned, as you raised an eyebrow at him "Shouldn't YOU be in school, Angel Boy?" You mocked, as Peter rolled his eyes. 

"Right, but I was being a Guardian Angel and saved you instead of going to class. You're more important than my education." Peter responded, as you smiled at him.

"Hey, lovebirds. While you two were having your moment look who decided to drop in." Rocket said, pointing at T'Challa walking their way.

"Are they alright? I came as soon as I could, we could take them back to Wakanda and fix them up. Shuri will definitely do the job." T'Challa suggested, his voice always seemed to soothe you. You eagerly nodded your head at Peter, as he looked at T'Challa.

"I mean, I could do it. It's not like I don't have abilities or something that allows teleportation." Peter responded. 'Where did this boy get all this sass from?' you thought, as T'Challa entered back onto his ship.

You held onto Peter's hand tightly, as you always did. Everytime Peter was about to teleport to somewhere, you always would get anxious as if something would happen. Peter said if you feel that way to grasp his hand and hold it tightly. When you did that, you knew everything was going to be okay. 

You and Peter teleported right by where Shuri was working on the Winter Soilder, or Bucky Barnes after his injuries with Thanos. Poor Bucky, you were beyond relieved that he made it out alive though.

"Don't mind me, just working on this white boy for probably the second time this week." Shuri muttered, as Bucky began to slowly lift his eyes "Where's Steve?" Was the first thing that shot out of Bucky's mouth.

"Sergeant Barnes or Bucky, your friend is waiting for you here in Wakanda. He should be back shortly." Shuri stated, as on cue Captain America himself walked in to the room, and looked at Bucky with a grin on his face.

"Bucky? You feeling okay?" Steve questioned, as Bucky shot a look back at him "Yeah, I'm good. Should we head back to Thanos now?" Bucky questioned, as you heard a voice boom from across the room.

"Thanos has been defeated!" The voice you immediately recognized as Thor, stepped besides you two, along with Loki on his shoulders.

Steve helped Bucky up from the table, as the walked out of the room, while Thor continued to put Loki's restless body on the table "You've got to be able to fix him, right?" Thor asked, looking into Shuri's direction, as tears almost formed from his eyes. 

"He seems to be still breathing, so I would think I can. I'm way more technical and smarter thinking than your friend, Tony Stark. Everyone's praising him for being the world's genius but I'm the one saving all these white people's asses all the time." Shuri scoffed, as she eyed Thor for a moment. 

"I'm still bitter about it, but yes to answer your question." Shuri said, as she turned to Loki's body, beginning to fix it up "He should be awake in about a day or so." Shuri stated, as she took a deep breath.

Shuri turned to you and Peter, "Here, let me look at them for a minute. I could heal them up." Shuri said, as she scanned your body for injuries. "You should be fine, Y/N. Just a couple of scraps and bruises on your arms and legs. Nothing too major." Shuri said, as she continued to work on Loki some more.

You two exited from Wakanda, back to New York "I probably should get back to my father, Castiel now. I bet he's waiting for me to come home." Peter said, as your eyes widened and you couldn't help to gasp.

"Wait what?! Your father is the angel Castiel? You never told me that, you jerk!" You asked, absolutely stunned. Watching Supernatural has really paid off for being able to name the angels.

"Maybe you'll meet him sometime. Expect it sometime soon in the future. He's watching over you too, they are all. Don't forget that." Peter said, as he vanished away. You stood there speechless, before heading back to your house. This sure was an extraordinary day for everyone. In the end though, you're glad you have a Guardian Angel.


End file.
